The Real Monster
by Tripp3235
Summary: Unhappy with OUAT's treatment of Robin in his own rape storyline, I felt the only way to get get closure was to write Robin's confrontation to Zelena. This is and always will be proOQ. One shot


_Clearly the show is going to treat Robin as supporting to his own tragic circumstances. Given what Zelena has done to him, I guess to get any satisfaction from this story is to write my own confrontation between Robin and Zelena. I love Regina and she is my favorite of OQ pairing, but Robin DESERVES a scene confronting Zelena. This storyline has not diminished my love for OQ in anyway, and if anything I love Robin Hood more for what he's endured at the hands of Regina's biggest enemy. But I've lost faith in the storytellers of A &E. This takes place after they get back to SB and while Regina is running around with the author, Robin comes to see Zelena to make his own peace._

* * *

Robin stood at the enchanted door of Zelena's cell. Regina put a spell on it to make it impossible for anyone to get in (or to let her escape). However, there were a couple of pass-throughs which at least worked to see in and Robin opened the one at eye level.

At the sound of the door sliding, Zelena glanced up, she had been sitting down on the bed bench. Robin's first thought was how perfectly serene she looked. Robin didn't expect her to show guilt, of course, but he'd have expected at least stress or worry now that she was at the hands of those she hurt.

As if reading his mind, Zelena smiled in the form of a Cheshire cat and got up to walk over to him. "This is a surprise. Come to chat with the mother of your child?"

If he had been inside when she said those words, he'd have started choking her. Never had Robin felt such true hatred for anyone, not even the Sheriff. Hearing the fact that she was carrying his child almost broke Robin's heart, but that baby was an innocent, and he could not risk it's life.

"I did actually. There are words that need to be said."

"Really, I can't wait to h-"

"But not by you. I realize you're quite in love with the sound of your own voice but give it a rest and listen to me."

Not fazed by his words, Zelena's smile grew even wider. "Well, I haven't heard it very often these last few months, instead I've been using the sounds of your mousy former love."

Robin hadn't realized he had hit the door but the sound was so loud she jumped back. So she did have fear. "You've taken much from me these last months so the least you are going to do is listen. This must be spoken, I'll go mad if I don't get it out." At least his voice wasn't shaking. He knew his body was. Thankfully she probably couldn't tell.

Zelena folded her arms, almost rolling her eyes as she expected a lecture from him. When she didn't give off any sarcastic comment, Robin decided to start.

"What you've done is probably the most vile, inhuman thing I've ever witnessed. And I've witnessed a great deal. These last few weeks I have been living in a type of hell that I didn't understand. I thought it was my fault. Marian was not herself but it made senses for her not to be. She was living in a different time with a man who didn't love her like before and the world surrounding them was foreign. Few familiar faces existed and those that did she had leave behind when we left Storybrooke. Of course she was different.

You made me feel like anything I did wasn't enough, that all my actions were incorrect and if I didn't try to really make things work, then I wasn't the man you, I mean, Marian wanted to even know, much less raise a child with." Robin had to stop and take a breath, his voice had started to shake and he had to get this out. "And eventually you convinced me that sleeping with you would make things right and now I have to live with that."

Zelena shrugged, "You chose…"

"No, I won't let you say that." His voice was very low forcing her to step closer to hear him. "It wasn't a choice. Not really. If I hadn't given in when I did, you would have kept on and on. The dark one has NOTHING on you when it comes to torture because you did it on both a mental and emotional level. And with Roland around…" again he stopped. He didn't want to get into the part she played with Roland right now.

"Your son-" she started. Whatever she was going to say Robin didn't want to hear it. He wouldn't.

"No, he was our son," Robin said mockingly. "That's how you referred to him. Using him to make me feel more guilty. That in and of itself is unforgiveable. He's just a boy, Zelena. How can you do that to a child?"

"Oh, I didn't hurt him! He has that memory spell so he won't remember any of it." Like that made everything okay.

"Yes, you did. Even with the forgetting, you murdered his mother, probably without even thinking twice about it."

"Isn't it funny that you forgave Regina for doing the exact same thing?"

"Regina may have originally executed her, and I put a big emphasis on 'may', but she was a different person then. She was probably like you are now. The fact she's come as far as she has is extraordinary-"

Zelena turned her back to him "Oh please leave if you are going to start praising my sister."

"Someone should, she doesn't get enough credit from those in this town for all that she's accomplished." Zelena kept her back to him. Robin knew it would be pointless if he couldn't look her in the eyes so he got back to what he came for. "But right now this is about you and me."

Zelena turned around, that smile back, making Robin quite sick. He pressed on. "As if sleeping with me wasn't enough, you did it to make a child. I guess I have to admit that was smart, without that baby I may have killed you back in New York." He paused at that. She didn't look like she believed him at first but he didn't break the eye contact, eventually she did.

"You're a hero."

"I wasn't always. In fact, I used to never help people. It wasn't until I met Marian when I changed. She changed me, she helped me see who I could be more."

Zelena snorted. "Glad to see she was good for something."

"But now you took that memory away of her, too. Damn you, Zelena. How can I possibly think on Marian without seeing your ugly face instead? You have taken her memory and made it a nightmare for me. She was a wonderful, beautiful person, inside and out, but in New York while in her form you made her into something else." Now the tears were falling. He had to pull himself together. He had to.

"Don't blame me, blame Regina."

Wiping away the tears, he smiled now. "No, Zelena, actually never. You did a great job in hurting your sister, the woman who protected you from the dark one, I may add. But she isn't broken, not by a long shot. And even if I have to take the rest of my life to make it up to her, for playing a part in her agony, I will do so. You can count on it."

Zelena started laughing. "You may be greatly disappointed, Robin, if you think Regina playing hero before actually stuck. She and I are more alike than you know, we come from the same mother after all."

"Yes, you do. And for all your grievances with Cora's abandonment, you were the lucky one. Regina grew up with her as a role model and even though she came dangerously close in following your mother's path, she changed course. She found love in her heart and changed course."

Zelena had had enough. Turning around she plopped herself on the bench, using the wall as a back. "I feel sorry for you, Robin. You place too much confidence and faith in a woman who unleashed a curse so dark even Rumplestiltskin wouldn't cast it."

"And your well of joy in the suffering of others is going to eventually dry up. And when it does your life will be even emptier than it is now." Before she could respond, Robin was about to shut the panel then remembered something. "When you first arrived here, you called Regina a monster. That should have been my first clue, as Marian wouldn't have referred to anyone that way."

The redhead snorted. "There's always exceptions, Robin dear."

"True," he admitted, "I'm quite confident she would use the term…for you." At that he shut the panel.

Zelena was never one to let someone else get the last word and she was shouting something, but Robin didn't hear it. Didn't need to. Oddly he felt a good deal better. There was so much to do and he was worried about Regina, though not for the same reasons Zelena gave. He had vowed to never hurt her yet his actions resulted in doing just that. Stepping outside the building, Robin looked around wondering where Regina was. He knew she was working on something and he wanted to find her. He needed to see her. He had no idea if he'd ever be able to recover from Zelena's actions, but he knew he couldn't do it without Regina.

* * *

 _Yes, I didn't use the "R" word with Robin. Unfortunately since the show is never going to admit that it was rape, this is as close to I think Robin would see it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please so. I wrote this as a form of therapy so maybe I can get past this and go back to enjoying the show. We'll see if it worked._


End file.
